Complicated
by melliehel
Summary: The "Luke's" make life more than complicated to asch beginning in Long!Haired Luke's POV. updated
1. step 1

"ASCH !" I shouted towards my redhead.

The person shouted at not bothering looking up spoke "WHAT! Replica, I'm busy"  
All I wanted was a response and I just stood there for nothing.  
Finally he turned around and eyed me.  
As Asch was looking with one eyebrow crocked he said "what are you wearing ? Erm ... not wearing...?"

"Nothing! Especially for you!" I said in excitement.

The crimson haired boy walked towards me and put firmly his hand onto my shoulder.

"Replica..."

"Yea ?" I answered still in my excitement for hoping to like this because, I think he likes it.

"You stink"  
All the happy feelings I had are now leaving me. Standing in all my sadness staring at my original.  
Wanting to turn away , but only did not turn at the voice of my original.

"Nonetheless" Asch started "you ARE a replica after al"

He oh so highly stated this with his head easily showing that he is the superior one.  
Not wanting this anymore I did turn this time.  
"Fine , then I'll go !

When I walked for a bit , not wanting to see him anymore , I stopped again by hearing HIS voice.

"But..." He stated

I only turned my head facing him with a glare "what ?" I said with the most annoyed voice I had.  
I did not know what was happing , as I was pulled at my arm towards him and he was whispering something I couldn't quite place words into.  
Turning to ask what he said he LICKED my face.

"What are you do-"

Before I could even finish my sentence I was pulled into a kiss.  
My body stiffened not knowing what to do , I just went along with it.  
I can't deny that this was , a little part of the thing I wanted.  
Getting all weary in my head , we explored each others mouth.  
The newfound warmth of his mouth was quite pleasant .  
When I got used to this and that he pulled away , still being confused I just blankly stared at him.

'this is stupid the only thing I can do I starring and blushing'

So as I stared at the almost same looking person I regained my conscience I asked him:

"what are you going to do ?"

I felt him going down towards my belly button it tickles in more than one way , it scared me.  
Nearly panicking I reached for his shoulder and asked again :

"What are you going to do ?"

"Loving you..."

Those words stuck in my head , the moment he said it.  
What must I think , what must I say ?

"oh"

"Oh" Was my o-so-great response.  
The second that I said that he stood right in front of me again not facing me anymore.

"Forget it replica..."

"E-eh ? What ?" All I can do is STARE.

"I said forget it Replica , it's not worth thinking for."

That does it! He always does that to me !

"Why do you start a sentence and never finish it ?" I hissed to him.

"None of your business Replica "

"Yes it is !"

I see his face turn from that smile he gave me to a sharp and angry looking face.

"Make normal sentences !"

Why would I ? "NO"

As I kept starring at him , It amused me that he could change his facial expression so quick.

"And why not ?"

"Why would I ?" I saw he was pissed right now , but still is he holding back on me ?

"FINE, then don't"

"Don't be so mean!"ow .. act childish , he hates that .

Seeing him sighing this of makes ME a little boiled up inside.

"I'm not doing mean"

Doing as if NOTHING happened just back there , how can he ?  
My turn to pull my eyebrow up , looking into his eyes I can't think of something to say anymore.  
My gaze returning from him , returning every feeling I have this moment back and forth.  
Facing me he said bluntly "What ?"

Turning around keeping my act , folding my arms searching my angry voice and spoke to him "Nothing"

"Really ? are you sure ?" The questioning look on his face made me wonder "... you're still naked"

Why he whispers all the time ? It's a riddle to me , so don't ask.  
While walking away I said my last words to him.

"Nothing , I'm going to my room"

Hearing him turn away made me feel like crying.  
Everyday I see him , it's like a war ... a daily war.  
Not hearing his footsteps anymore I walked silently , until I heard his voice again.

"Okay whatever , I don't care anymore"

The 'anymore' struck me hard , like an arrow.  
Quickly running to my room I didn't care who saw me or not.  
Clothed or not , I wanted to be in my room.  
Finally being in my room I closed the door and just stood there doing nothing , until I felt the little drops leave my eyes.  
My hands make their way to my face and I put them over my eyes.  
Crying , crying for that bastard who is my original.

"Why .. why is he so mean?"

I couldn't even answer it for my own when I heard a loud knocking from my door.  
Panicking a little now for being naked , I looked around and fetched the nearest pillow I could find and told the knocker to come in.  
The door opened and Guy stood there with his casual smile , smiling towards me.

"Guy !"

"Heey buddy how are y-"He stopped talking and looked with wide eyes to me.

Blushing now , but still wanting to answer him I said ; "ehm .. fine"

"Well..." after thinking about what I said , to tell lies to Guy wouldn't solve anything , sooner or later he would find out anyway.

"No actually , not really good..." Looking away as I say this , not wanting to look at him , he had dealt with me for too long by now.

"What's wrong ?" I heard the concern strong in his voice , this is his second weakness , me.  
Giving in with this I told him what was wrong.

"I had a sort of a fight with Asch..."

"Well that's not abnormal" easily seeing his face going from concerned to questionable.

Facing him totally now I said : "This time was different because I was the whole time like this ..."

"O , really ?"

There it goes again me starring... "Yes..."

Then it was when I saw a spark in his eyes I didn't recognize .  
"Do you love him?"

"Dunno... I think so ..." Looking away as I could feel the tears crawling up again.

"Then..."He looked at me , with the kind face he always had. "then you should tell him."

"He would never believe me ...."

"And why not? "

"Because he never believes"

"And how are you so sure about that?" Was that a bit of anger I heard in his voice ... he was defending Asch .

"Because I told him many times by now ..."

Guy spoke : "Really ? Then why don't I know then?" closing one eye as he said that to me .

"I ... don't know..."

"GO AN RAPE HIM!"

The sudden change of his behavior startles me very much .  
He kind of reminded me of Cosmo from fairly odd parents with that expression plastered to his face.

"WHAT?" I just could not look normal at him at this point.

Did he ate sugar before he got here ? Then it makes sense ... the sugar is working at this point ...

"Go and love-touch him , then he'll believe !" still that oddly expression on his face , it creped me out.

"Then he'll hate me for sure!"

He calmed down for a bit ... that oddly expression only leaving for a bit.  
Eyes closed he stated : "No he would not."

This is getting nowhere."Yes he would ! You would be too if I rape you right?"

"Maybeeeee" Is he mocking me ?

"Really ?"

"NO! I would be mad!"

Oh great Yulia ... his sugar rush stopped.  
I couldn't help but smile now.

"That's good , right?"

I watched Guy walk towards the door then turn to me to say something.  
"Dress yourself" His serious face , it calms me."Then we'll go and talk to Asch ok?" his smile once returning.

"Can you help me get dressed?" That was a biiiiiig mistake.

Anger and confusion struck Guy I saw it ... "No! Ask Asch for that not me."

I don't want any other person to yell over me so I just said while looking away : "It was just a JOKE"  
Watch him stare at me I stood up never leaving his gaze "Then if it's that a big of deal LEAVE"

Watch him become angry is a thing I don't see very often , scared yes , angry ... almost never.  
"FINE!"with that said he opened the door and slammed it afterwards.

Being all on my own again I walked to my bed and let myself fall on it.  
Rolling over on my stomach ,I put my head firmly into my bed sheets and screamed it out.  
"WHY DOES EVERYBODY HATE ME TODAY!" 


	2. step 2

Long! Haired Luke POV.

Much later that day I kind of 'woke up' strolled to my window and opened it , looking over the garden.  
My eyes were drawn to a spot where a red-haired boy was standing with a blonde princess.  
The princess of Kimlasca ... annoying as hell if you'd ask me.  
I put my mind on them as I listen to what she had to whine to Asch.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasch!"  
"What is it princess?"  
"What do you think of my new outfit ?" With that said she spun around to show off her 'star of Malkuth' outfit.

I couldn't help but be disgust by it , how could a princess be so happy and have so much self confidence if you walk in such revealing clothes?  
And showing off with it regardless with it.  
Putting Natalia and her outfit out of my thoughts when I hear Asch speak to her.

"Why ? I think it's beautiful"  
"Really? It was just a question"

I was startled when I saw Natalia jump in the air and shout 'YAY' only because Asch gave her a compliment.  
Laughing at Asch' expression , while he was thinking the same as me I guess.  
Also watching Natalia jump-hug Asch from behind is kind of amusing to me. Just admiring the expressions of Asch , even if they're not towards me.  
My almost daydreaming glance stopped as I saw Natalia put her hands somewhere my hand should be.  
Arrogance ... my specialty.  
Still overhearing them I heard Asch say : "Where are your hands?"

"Right where they should be"

What I heard , was something that made my day awful again.  
As I watched Asch turn to embrace Natalia and kiss her gently on her cheek.  
Why couldn't I be the one standing there in his embrace ?  
It's because I'm his replica .. right.  
Just the moment I wanted to yell at them Lucas showed up.  
Gasping in his o-so-innocent face."Oooooooooh!"

I saw Natalia turning to him and asking : "When did you came here ?"  
Lucas looked away from her as if ashamed.

"I just came here ..."

"Leaving , bye..." I watched Asch walk away , he looked so sad ... I want to know what caused it !  
As soon as I continued my peeping on the other two , Luke ... the short haired oh so innocent Luke walked towards them.  
I envy him ... I think everybody likes him better then me anyway.

"HI! How ya all doing?"

"Fine" Lucas said happily at Luke.  
"Also Natalia said quickly after Lucas.

"Where did Asch went to ?" Oh he just HAD to ask.  
Natalia shrug her shoulders as she said : "No idea"

"Oh .. I wanted to talk to him, but he was gone before I was here"  
"ah-well ... he went that way"  
Watching him strolling happily away from the two and saying his thanks , I can't help but want to get out really fast.  
So I did.  
I quickly closed my window and walked out of my door.

Asch' pov.

I wanted to walk even faster when I heard a all familiar voice behind me.  
It was my second rate copy who was singing an whistling behind me.  
When I thought he didn't see me , he reached his voice to me.

"ASCH!" I turned around looking at him just to see him stand there with his hand by his mouth as if his hand is a mega-phone.  
"What Luke ?"  
His expression went from happy to overly admirer.  
It are things like these that make me want to punch him in the face , for disgracing MY face he wore.

"Y-you called me 'Luke' " I watched him getting all happy about just saying his name , all those sparks in his eyes .. ridiculous.  
"what , not good , Replica then?"  
"No!I like it when you call me 'Luke'..."Extreme facial expression change , do I do that too ?  
"So what is it 'Luke'?"I wanted to sound less annoyed then I was but .. I just couldn't.  
"Well" My replica stated "The other Luke is hurt of you and, and..."

That dreck just whispered his last part and I missed it all! Why do all Replica's talk so weird to me?  
I think he saw that I didn't get what he was saying so he repeated his last words.

"Don't you like me?" Watching with eyes who were awaiting rejection.  
"Well ... I do like Luke, and is he really hurt?" I'm showing him I can care for something.  
"yea ... and ... which Luke?" He began to cry , CRY for Yulia's sake who taught him to do that at such a point?  
"Eh , well you there got a question..." I'm getting pissed ... just looking is too much.

"Love me already !" O the selfish bastard.  
"I'm way more cuter than that long-haired bastard Luke!" And he does it again.  
"LOVE ME !"  
"O , so you think you're better?"

"Just look at how cute I am !" Is he ignoring my question ?  
"I'm way more innocent than the other bastard!"

"But you are him . only with short hair so tell me what you're mumbling about"  
I watched him as he draw his eyebrows to each other looking as if not knowing what I meant.  
"But we're both here! Him and me. We are different! Not only by hair! But personality! And we both love you , you ... Asch-hole!"

Then he stood there facing me angry , I didn't feel the urge to fight this time anymore.  
All this information in just a few sentences , don't want to think about it , I just want him to shut his mouth.  
Walking towards him facing him and saying "I know .. then let's do something nice"  
I saw his frown turn upside-down and he wanted to speak to me , but before that could even happen I kissed him.  
SHUT UP FOR A SECOND was all I could think about.

Starting to realize I'm doing something really stupid I blushed.  
I shivered a little when I felt his tongue on my lips , hesitating for a moment I opened my mouth wanting to explore his mouth to.  
So what? What would be difference between this Luke and the Long haired one?  
That was soon discovered.

It felt slightly different then with the long-haired replica.  
The dominance coming over me was just too much , so I drew back never leaving my gaze upon him.  
I felt something wet on my chin , I realized this was the saliva we shared together just a moment ago.  
Feeling the disgust wash over me I looked away in embarrassment , only to hear a little crying sound , looking up to see who it was , I couldn't help but feel sad.  
It was the long-haired Luke , looking at us , in his look the look of a broken' hearted man.

Reaching out for him to not walk away I shouted : "LUKE ! Wait!"  



End file.
